Bloodline
Bloodline is the first episode and the thirteenth season premiere of "ER." It was first aired on September, 21 in 2006. It was written by Joe Sachs and David Zabel and directed by Stephen Cragg. Plot Weaver, Kovac, and the other doctors work frantically to try to save Jerry and a pregnant Abby, who were both critically injured during the shootout that left the ER in shambles. Meanwhile, Sam tries to escape from her ex-boyfriend and his criminal accomplices as they head north, but things quickly turn violent. NBC Description A SHOOTOUT LEAVES THE 'ER' IN CRITICAL CONDITION: As the ER recovers from the shootout, Steve (Garret Dillahunt), Mary (Natasha Gregson Wagner) and Rafe (Michael Weston) make their way to Canada with Sam (Linda Cardellini) and Alex (Dominic Janes). Steve resorts to desperate measures when his partners in crime suggest that Sam and Alex are hindering their escape. Meanwhile, Weaver (Laura Innes) finds Abby (Maura Tierney) passed out and bleeding and rushes to make sure the baby is safe. Dr. Dubenko (Leland Orser) and Neela (Parminder Nagra) struggly to stabilize Jerry's injuries. Goran Visnjic, Mekhi Phifer, Shane West and Scott Grimes also star. Short summary The hospital staff copes with the immediate aftermath of the shootout. Weaver finds Abby unconscious and Kovač tied to a gurney. Abby's trauma puts her into pre-term labor, and when the risk of placental abruption becomes a reality, her baby is born two and a half months prematurely. When bleeding continues, Abby undergoes a hysterectomy. Jerry's heart was nicked by a bullet and he has to have surgery, which Dubenko and Neela perform successfully. After a rough chase from local police, Steve and his co-conspirators decide to hide out with hostages Sam and Alex. Eventually Steve shoots both of the co-conspirators, who want to dump Sam and Alex, and then tells Sam that he would rather his family were all dead than to be separated again. Later that night, after Alex is asleep in the van, Steve rapes Sam. When Steve falls asleep, Sam takes the keys to the van and prepares to escape with Alex but then goes back, picks up Steve's gun, and shoots him three times. Characters * Luka Kovač * Abby Lockhart * Greg Pratt * Neela Rasgotra * Samantha Taggart * Ray Barnett * Archie Morris * Kerry Weaver Trivia * This episode introduces a new, shortened theme music composed by Martin Davich, which replaces James Newton Howard's well-known theme after 12 years. * The scene in which Luka jokingly suggests to Abby that they name the baby Mongo after his father is a revised version of a cut scene from Season 12 Episode 12: Split Decisions. In that scene, Luka reveals that his father's real name is Steve, however in this episode it is now Josip. * Abby gives birth to a baby boy. Luka and Abby name him Josip, after Luka's father, Josip. They later decide to call him Joe, after Joe Frazier, her father's favorite boxer. Quotes (Luka and Abby discuss a name for their soon-to-be-born son) Abby: We don't have a name. Luka: (eyes down, hesitant) I was kind of hoping we could name him after my father. Abby: Really? Luka: (he turns, looking at the fetal monitor's printout) Yeah. He would really love to have a grandson named Mongo. Abby: (gulp!) M-mongo? Luka: (still looking at the printout) Yeah, it's a very popular name in Croatia. (breaks out in a grin, no longer able to hide the joke, then turns to Abby, who slugs his arm and laughs with him) Luka: I'm just kidding. My father's name is Josip. I don't care how we're gonna call him. ________________________________ Abby: OH MY GOD!!! Luka: What is it a contraction? Abby: I don't know I think my water broke.Oh what are you doing? Luka: Opening up your saline.We need some help in here!! Abby: Are you sure it's not a contraction? Luka: Nothing on the monitor. (the monitor starts to beep.) Abby: Whats that?! Luka: His heart rate is dropping. Abby: Oh god how low? Luka: Okay get on your left side now. Dr.Coburn: ABBY!! Luka: Sharp pain and gush of blood. Dr.Coburn: Baby's heart rate is in the 60s. We're going to the OR. Abby: Is it an abruption? Dr.Coburn: Looks that way.Stat page anesthesia. Abby: NO I-I want a spinal. Dr.Coburn: General anesthesia is quicker. Abby: I want to be awake Luka. Luka: You're okay. Abby: Okay. Luka: You going to be okay? Abby: Yeah. __________________________________ Dr. Coburn: 12 of betamethasone. Abby: Oh, come on! Dr. Coburn: We have to mature the baby's lungs in case of an emergent birth. Abby: No, no, no, no, no! I have two and a half months left to go. This baby is not coming until then. __________________________________ Abby: Is one going to be enough? Luka: What? Abby: One baby. Um, my uterus wouldn't stop bleeding and Coburn did everything she could but... Luka: You had a hysterectomy? (Abby nods) Well, one is all we need. __________________________________ Sam: You know, Steve, I was gonna ask you what happened to you to turn you into this. But then I realized it was always in the cards from the moment that I met you. You were on your way to becoming exactly what you are now. Steve: I love him. I know you don't believe that. Especially right now. But I do. Sam: Yeah, you love him. Right. That's why you get some woman to snatch him from school and tie him up and leave him in a van. You don't even remember his medicine. __________________________________ Frank: You know, I always believed that nothing ever really changed. I'm old enough that I know that there's always gonna be trouble. War, taxes. Bad guys now are pretty much the same as bad guys have always been. That's not how I feel today. I feel like the world is getting worse and worse and worse. And that what we're watching is the slow, steady descent of the human race. Pratt: No, no, I don't buy that. I think that today was just a bad day for the home team. __________________________________ (In a high speed police chase) Sam: Let us out! You don't need us anymore! Steve: You're not prisoners, you're my family! Sam: You're going to get your family killed! Is that what you want? __________________________________ Dr. Coburn: You know I want you to have a healthy baby. Abby: Then why do you keep focusing on the worst-case scenario?! Luka: (quickly and sharply) It's her job!Category:Season 13 Category:Episodes